The Gift
by katstales
Summary: While visiting New Athos, Teyla finds the comfort she so desperately needs from an old friend. Episode Tag with SPOILERS for Season 4 episode Doppleganger.


Author's Note: After having read one too many "Teyla is a slut" type posts regarding how she becomes pregnant, I decided to come up with my own explanation as to what might have happened.

* * *

Teyla heard him approaching long before she felt his strong, gentle hands on her shoulders. She did not turn to look at him, but continued to gaze out over the lake from her perch on a fallen tree. She reached up and covered his hand with her own, pressing down to let him know how happy she was to see him.

"Jinto informed me that he saw you come this way after the evening meal," he offered, his voice barely above a whisper. "He said you seemed very sad."

Darkness had fallen, but a full moon had risen and lit her face as she finally turned to him. "I am very glad to see you. I was afraid you would not return from your hunt before I must leave to go back to Atlantis." She tugged on his hand, indicating that she wanted him to take a seat beside her.

He stepped across the fallen trunk and settled next to her, taking her hands in his own. "I was beginning to worry. We have not heard from you for many days." There was no accusation or censure in his tone, only relief that she had at last returned.

She forced a smile, not yet wanting to explain all that had happened. "Then I am glad to put your mind at ease."

He looked deeply into her eyes. "You are troubled. Is it Doctor Weir? Has there been word on her fate?"

She shook her head. "She is still in the hands of the Asurans as far as we know. Colonel Carter will not approve a rescue mission unless there is a reasonable expectation of success."

"Do you disagree with this?"

Another shake of her head. "No, as much as I want to see Elizabeth return to us, I do not wish to lose even more friends when there is no hope of achieving success. Nor would Elizabeth herself wish anyone to take such risks."

Before he could question her further, she leaned over and snuggled deeply into his shoulder, bringing his arm around to hold her. She scooted as close to him as possible, wanting nothing more at that moment than to be held. They sat together in companionable silence, looking out over water as it shimmered in the moonlight. There was a slight breeze, just enough to make the evening pleasantly cool and the close contact invitingly comfortable.

Teyla tried to drink in the tranquility of the scene before her, but her soul could not find the peace she craved. Tears filled her eyes, sliding silently down her cheeks as she looked out over the glimmering surface of the pond. She couldn't help but think that she'd never again share beautiful sights such as this with Kate, and with each day that passed it became more and more unlikely that she'd ever do so with Elizabeth either.

He pulled away from her then, tilting her face to look up at his. "My brave and beautiful warrior--always the first one there to be understanding and strong for others." His hands moved to each side of her face as his thumbs gently brushed away the wetness there. "Tell me what has you feeling so sad. Has something happened to your Sheppard?"

She couldn't help but smile at the barest hint of jealousy that he was obviously trying so hard to keep from his voice. She hooked one hand over his and gently squeezed, but did not pull away. "John is fine, as are Rodney and Ronon."

He smiled at her, an exasperated look in his eyes. "Must I pry it from you? Please, let me be the one to offer you comfort," he begged. "Allow me to give to you what you so often and so readily give to others."

Her defenses crumbled then and at last it all came pouring out. "It's Kate," she said, choking back a sob. "An alien creature entered John's body on our last mission, though we did not know it until much later--long after we were back in Atlantis. Doctor Keller found nothing amiss when she examined him and we thought everything was all right. But it was not all right. The creature was able to move from person to person, feeding off of the fear from the nightmares it caused as we slept."

Her tears started anew, heavier now than before. "I found Kate in her room, still in her bed, but I could not awaken her. She...died from the fear it caused her in her dream."

He did not hesitate and pulled her close, firmly wrapping her in his embrace and gently rocking her. "Oh Teyla. Would that I could have spared you this." He continued to hold her and rock her as she finally let go and cried it all out.

When her tears were spent, she remained in his arms, basking in the comfort and strength he offered. "You are a good friend," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his middle.

His hands continued to massage her back, rubbing in lazy circles. "As you have always been for me."

She pulled away then, looking fearfully into his eyes. "First it was Carson, then Elizabeth, and now Kate. I do not know how I would bear it if I were to ever lose you, as well."

He cupped her cheek and smiled at her, reassuring and sad at the same time. "We have been friends since very nearly the day we were born. You of all people know I cannot promise that such a thing will never happen. It is a dangerous world we live in and these are dangerous times. For you even more so than I. All I can do is to vow that I shall be here for you whenever you need me, for as long as I am able. As I have always been."

She nodded, smiling, but unable to speak. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then placing his cheek against hers. "Let us not think about such things right now. We should instead remember your friend Kate and the many good times you had in the short time you knew her. Come," he instructed, surprising her by pulling away and standing.

He reached down and grabbed a large fur hide, shaking it out and spreading it on the ground in front of the log. "I did not want you to catch a chill," he explained. "So I brought this to warm you, just in case." He guided her over to it and helped her sit facing the lake, leaning back against the tree. Once she was settled, he sat down beside her and pulled her back into his arms.

She went willingly and, as he held her, she spoke to him of her friend. She told him of the many lunches they shared and the conversations they had. She spoke of the rare girls'-only nights when she, Kate, and Elizabeth all gathered to spend the evening watching movies and gossiping and giggling and forgetting, if just for that little while, that so many lives depended on each of them in their own way. She told him of dinners shared and training sessions and of the numerous other times their paths had crossed over the past few years. And when she finished, her heart felt a little lighter.

His eyes never left her once during her tale. He had added the occasional comment here and there, and even asked a few questions when he was unfamiliar with something she spoke of. And through it all, he held her close and made her feel safe. And even more, he made her feel loved. She reached up and placed her hand along side his face. "I lack the words to adequately thank you, my dear friend. This is exactly what I have needed."

He pulled her hand over and placed a kiss in the center of her palm. "Anything," he vowed. "Whatever you need of me, for the rest of my days, it is yours." He looked deeply into her eyes, asking for permission. At her slight nod, he bent his head and his lips descended to meet hers.

The kiss was gentle, almost tentative. He pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. "I have missed you so," he whispered huskily. Then he lowered his head again and his lips once more met hers, his hunger for her evident as he deepened the kiss.

Teyla responded eagerly, kissing him back every bit as passionately as he was kissing her. She was breathless when they finally pulled apart, but she didn't hesitate to begin pulling at the laces on his shirt.

She was surprised when his hands closed around her wrists and stopped her. "Are you certain?" he asked, still breathing heavily himself.

"Yes. I need this--I need you. I need to feel...alive." There was not the slightest hesitation in her answer. He released her arms then and they immediately set about removing each other's clothing, kissing passionately as they worked.

Once their desire was spent, they lay together still naked on the fur blanket. The air was cool from the breeze, though not unpleasant. Her head was pillowed on his shoulder as she traced lazy circles on his chest. "You always know exactly what I need," she said, smiling.

His fingers combed through her hair, as if he couldn't get enough of the feel of the silken strands. He chuckled. "I know you almost as well as I know myself. It is not a difficult thing."

They did not speak after that, but continued to lay there content in each other's arms. The music of the night filled the air around them, soon lulling them both into sleep.

And for the first time in many days, Teyla's dreams were peaceful.


End file.
